


I loved you at first crashed flower pot

by n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Boys Kissing, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Rain, SnowBaz, clumsy simon snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y/pseuds/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y
Summary: Baz works at a flower shop and Simon comes every week, Baz has got it bad but he only teases Simon. Can Baz manage to tell Simon that he likes him?I´m really bad at writing a summery.





	I loved you at first crashed flower pot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is my first Snowbaz fanfiction I hope you will like it!!

Rain is trailing down the windows, and I’m so glad I’m not outside right now. I just hope he will still show up. The clock will soon strike 5 in the evening, which is the usual time he arrives at the shop. 

It started a few weeks ago, I had been cutting the flower bouquets behind the counter and hadn’t seen the person coming inside. 

When I heard a crash and a yelp from said person I looked annoyed over the counter, ready to shout at said person and make him pay for what they had destroyed. 

My mouth was half open and ready when I saw him. He had golden blond locks which was cut on the sides and on the back, but fluffy on top. His face was flushed red and it looked like he would explode any second. The eyes that looked full of embarrassment where so blue and beautiful that my throat felt dry. But the most beautiful thing about this clumsy person was his moles and freckles. They where spread across his face, neck and arms and probably on other places that I couldn’t see. 

He looked up and our eyes met, I could feel my cheeks burn when he smiled sheepishly.   
“Sorry.” He scratched his neck and looked down on the cracked flower pot. 

I wanted to assure him that I didn’t mind but of course my mouth and brain didn’t cooperate.  
“Is that how you walk into a flower shop? Maybe you forgot your brain when you walked pass the door or maybe you didn’t have one to begin with.” 

He looked shocked at first and then angry and a frown started to form onto his forehead. I already regretted my words but I couldn’t back down now.

“Well hello to you too. I said sorry, you don’t have to be fucking rude.” He growled and I couldn’t help the smirk form onto my face. I should probably not think he looked even more beautiful when he’s angry, I’m clearly messed up. 

“This is the shittiest customer service ever.” He turned around and walked towards the door. I wanted to stop him but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. 

He turned around, holding the door open. “I will pay for the flower pot another time.” He slammed the door shut and I just stayed there staring after him. My heart started to beat faster than ever before. 

——-

I now wait for him. He’s been coming every Thursday since that day. I first thought he wouldn’t come back and I had wished I hadn’t been rude towards him. 

But he had come back. He had payed and stuttered another apology and of course I had teased him about it, he had gotten mad again and slammed the door behind him. 

The next week he came again this time he made an excuse that he needed to buy a flower for his best friends graduation. I had told him that I felt bad for his friend for getting a shitty flower as a present. He had growled again and I had smirked down at him. He was just three inches shorter than me and I wanted to kiss the top of his head so bad.

Last week he had been back this time he hadn’t said anything and just bought a flower pot and then walked out, even when I had teased him about his hair looking shitty he had just ignored me and walked out. 

I wanted to apologise directly but didn’t have the courage to run after him. 

So here I stand waiting for him now. I want to talk to him so badly. I hope my mouth doesn’t open and start to say idiotic things again, but I probably will.

The bell over the door makes the sound that someone has opened the door. I look over and there he is. His hair is wet and so are his clothes, the idiot didn’t bring an umbrella. 

His face is flushed and I want to put small kisses all over it. I try to shove those thoughts out of my brain but it’s so hard when he looks so handsome. I’ve got it bad. 

He walks towards me and behind him he leaves a trail of water. I want to say something about it but I manage to keep my mouth shut.

“Hi” he says and this is the first time he has ever greeted me. His eyes are down on the floor and his cheeks turn even redder. I’m so confused that I just stare at him. “ I said hi.” He growls and look into my eyes. 

Stuttering I utter a “hi”, I never stutter. 

He smiles and my heart starts to beat even faster. My cheeks are probably red and I hope he won’t notice. 

“What would you like today?” I ask and I’m shocked that I haven’t teased him yet.   
“Nothing” he says and I can feel myself getting annoyed. Why are you here if you don’t want anything? 

I let out an annoyed sigh and his cheeks flush even deeper red.   
“Can I have your number?” He whispers and I can almost not here it.

“What?” I ask teasingly even if I heard him. I just want to see him blush even more. And to my delight his cheeks turns even redder, now it has also spread down to his neck and ears.

“I said. Can. I. Get. Your. Number.” He says every word loud and clear.

I know I heard it the first time but I didn’t believe it and now when I hear it again I still can’t believe it. My mouth hangs open and not a single word comes out of my mouth. 

“Forget it.” He says and turns around to walk out of the flower shop. Panicking I run towards him and grabs his arm. 

“Why?” I ask him, and I really want to know. The only thing I’ve done is being rude and teasing him. So why does he want my number. 

He looks down into the floor and I have a perfect view of the top of his head.   
“I don’t really know. I just know that I want to get to know you better.” His eyes doesn’t leave the floor and I really want to see the expression on his face. 

I let my fingers move towards his face and I gently grab his chin so I can move it up. He lets me and our eyes meet. He looks shocked but not annoyed that my hand is still on his chin. 

“Why?” I ask again more to myself than to him. I don’t get it, I really don’t. He seems to get some of his confidence back when he sees how shocked and confused I am, because he smirks and lean into my hand. 

“Because I like you.” He smiles and now I’m dead because he looks so stunningly beautiful and I think I need to kiss him right now before I explode. 

He seems to get nervous again when I don’t say anything. Of course I panic again and move both my hands onto his cheeks. I can’t say anything my mouth feels too dry and I’m brain is screaming, but he seems to understand what I mean, because he leans into the touch almost nuzzling into my hands like a little kitten. 

He’s too adorable for this world. I want to kiss him so bad but I don’t want to scare him, maybe he just wants to be friends. But does friends hold onto their friends face and the said friend nuzzle into said hands? 

Before I can think more about whether to kiss him or not, he kisses me. I freeze up out of shock and he probably feels it because he retracts and looks ashamed of himself. I feel like an utter idiot and directly slam my lips against his before he can run off. 

This time he tense up but almost directly he melts into the kiss. We kiss slowly at first and then deeper when his tongue slips into my mouth. I’ve never kissed anyone before but it feels good I hope he likes it too. My hands are still on his face and I hold him so gently, afraid I might hurt him. His arms are around me and his hands are moving comforting circles on my back up to my neck. 

He wants this, I want this, do I really deserve this? I don’t care to dwell about it and just gets lost in the kiss. 

When we break away from each other we’re both panting and our foreheads rest against each other. His arms are around my waist and they hug me so gently.

“Please go out with me.” He mumbles and I kiss the top of his nose. His nose scrunches up adorably and I laugh at the act. 

“Yes” I say and now it’s his turn to laugh. We kiss again this time slower but still a passionated kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you if you liked it and leave a kudus!!


End file.
